


Wisdom Teeth

by BlackenedGraciousness



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Cheryl is super soft, F/F, Humor, Romance, Super supportive Veronica, Toni is flustered, veronica is done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 06:49:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15576165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackenedGraciousness/pseuds/BlackenedGraciousness
Summary: Based on the prompt: "We met for the first time right in the dentist's waiting room after I got my wisdom teeth removed" OR: In which Toni helps Veronica care for Cheryl after she has her wisdom teeth removed.





	1. Chapter 1

The waiting room was empty when Toni arrived at the dentist’s office. The serpent had expected as much, since it was currently 8 AM on a Saturday. _Way_ too early to be awake on a weekend. Sighing, Toni checked in at the front desk and threw herself into the nearest chair. As she turned to check out what kinds of magazines were on the table, she saw a flash of red out of the corner of her eye.

 

There, wearing a red sweatshirt and black leggings, was the one and only Cheryl Blossom. At the redhead’s side was Veronica Lodge, who was trying, and failing, to keep Cheryl upright. Toni knew who Cheryl was, (how could she not?) but she didn’t think the other girl had the slightest clue what her name even was. To Riverdale’s HBIC, Toni only probably existed as another dirty serpent and nothing more. Still, Toni jumped to her feet to help Veronica practically carry Cheryl to her car. Veronica shot Toni a tight smile as she allowed the serpent to take hold of one of Cheryl’s arms.

 

Cheryl looked at Toni out of the corner of her eye before a dopey grin spread across her face. The redhead turned to Veronica and smiled even wider, starting to speak in a raspy voice that told Toni that Cheryl probably thought she was whispering, “Ronnie! She’s the really pretty snake.”

 

Toni nearly dropped Cheryl as she processed what the cheerleader had just said. Cheryl Blossom knew who she was? Not only that, but she thought she was pretty too? Toni shot a panicked look at Veronica, but the raven haired girl just nodded along with Cheryl, “I know Cher. C’mon, we have to take you home.”

 

Once Toni and Veronica finally got the redhead into Veronica’s car, Toni spoke up, “I’m guessing she just got her wisdom teeth out?”

 

“Yeah,” Veronica sighed, “And I’m the only one who will watch her. She can’t be alone for a couple hours.”

 

Toni’s next words spilled out of her mouth before she could process what she was saying, “I could watch her, if you want?”

 

“Aw that’s nice, Toni,” Veronica said as she climbed into the driver’s seat, “But you don’t really know her, she can be a bit of a handful. Besides, don’t you have your own appointment?”

 

Toni relented, telling Veronica not to hesitate to call her if she needed anything. Veronica agreed, slapping Cheryl’s hands away from the steering wheel as she pulled out of the parking lot.

 

...

 

“Pea! Why the fuck are there chips all over the floor? And for Pete’s sake, learn to put your socks in the damn laundry!” Toni yelled.

 

“Nah Tiny. You live in my trailer, so my rules. If I wanna make a mess, I make a mess.” Sweet Pea leaned against the doorframe to his bedroom, tossing the bag of chips he’d been eating onto the kitchen table. The force of the bag hitting the wood caused chips to fly, most of them landing in Toni’s hair.

 

“Damn it, Sweet Pea. You’re lucky I love you, you know that?”

 

Across the trailer, Fangs voice called out, “Toni! Your phone is ringing!”

 

“Yeah thanks, Fangs, don’t bring it to me or anything.” Toni mumbled under her breath, stomping toward her bedroom. The serpent didn’t read the caller ID before she snapped at the person on the other line, “What do you want?”

 

“Toni? It’s Veronica.”

 

“Oh, I’m so sorry,” Toni apologized, her tone much calmer now, “I was just fighting with the guys, what’s up?”

 

“Is this a bad time?”

 

“Not at all, do you need something, Ronnie?”

 

“Yeah it’s Cheryl,” Veronica sighed defeatedly, “She keeps asking for you, and she’s refusing to go to sleep. I’m so sorry, Toni. I know you guys don’t really know each other and I have no idea what her fascination with you is, I just-“

 

“It’s fine, V,” Toni interrupted. “I need to get out of here anyway. Are you at your place?”

 

“Yes. Are you sure you want to come over here?”

 

“I’m on my way.”

 

When Toni arrived at the Pembrooke, a very frazzled Veronica greeted her, “Hey, Toni. Thank god.”

 

“Happy to help.... why are you looking at me like that?”

 

“Looking at...” Ronnie shook her head, “You have chips? In your hair?”

 

“Oh my god. I totally forgot. Sweet Pea threw chips at me,” Toni explained, ruffling her hair to shake them out.

 

“It’s all good,” Veronica replied, helping Toni rid her hair of potato crisps. “Would you believe that’s not the weirdest thing I’ve seen today?”

 

Toni raised an eyebrow at Veronica as a voice called out, “Ronnie! There are sheep in my mouth!”

 

Veronica rolled her eyes, “Cheryl Blossom, for the fifth time, those are cotton balls! Don’t touch them!”

 

The raven haired girl showed the serpent into her home, shooting her a look that said, _do you see what I’ve been dealing with?_ As the duo entered the kitchen.

 

Cheryl was curled up on the couch in Veronica’s living room, cocooned in blankets, squeezing her face between her hands.

 

“Cher,” Veronica said, softer than before, “Someone is here to see you.”

 

Cheryl looked up, her cheeks still squished between her palms.

 

“Hi, Cheryl,” Toni cooed, stepping closer to the redhead. “Veronica said you wanted to see me?”

 

Cheryl studied the pink-haired girl in front of her with a very serious expression before asking, “Can your snakes get the sheep out of my mouth?”

 

Behind Toni, Veronica huffed. “That’s it. I’m sorry Toni, but she’s all yours now. I’ll be in my room.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! I hope the Choni vibes are a little stronger in this chapter. Not gonna lie, this is total fluff. Enjoy!

Cheryl reached out to the girl in front of her, motioning for her to sit on the couch. Thankfully, Toni got the message, moving to sit next to Cheryl on the couch. Apparently, this wasn’t good enough for the redhead, who proceeded to all but crawl into Toni’s lap.

 

“Your hair looks like bubblegum.” Cheryl stated, running her hands through Toni’s hair with a tender softness, trying to be extra gentle.

 

“I guess it does.” Toni shrugged, letting Cheryl thread her fingers through her hair.

 

“You’re so pretty.” Cheryl laughed, smiling as she booped Toni on the nose.

 

Toni smiled back, laughing lightly, “Why is that funny?”

 

“You’re just,” Cheryl squinted, thinking hard, “so pretty” She finally said.

 

“You’re pretty too.” Toni said, reaching for Cheryl’s hand.

 

Cheryl stared at Toni confusedly, her mouth hanging open. The serpent ducked her head, trying to look Cheryl in the eyes.

 

“Cheryl?”

 

The redhead blinked, a single tear sliding down her face, “You think I’m pretty” Cheryl stated more than asked, pointing at herself, “Me?”

 

“Of course, Cher. You’re beautiful.” Toni placed a finger under Cheryl’s chin, tilting her head so that she could look her in the eye.

 

Cheryl smiled, launching herself into Toni’s arms and burying her face in her neck.

 

“You smell nice,” Cheryl laughed against Toni’s neck, “Like unicorns!” The redhead burst into laughter, her lips brushing against Toni’s neck. The pink-haired girl felt her heartbeat speed up as Cheryl burrowed further into her. _Calm the hell down, Toni_ , the serpent thought to herself.

 

Cheryl continued to giggle for several more minutes, causing Toni to chuckle along with her. When the girls finally calmed down, Toni suggested that they turn the TV on. Cheryl nodded enthusiastically, looking at Toni with wonder.

 

“Can we cuddle?” Cheryl asked sweetly, although she already was partially on Toni’s lap.

 

Toni smiled widely, a spark of laughter in her eye as she nodded, “Of course.”

 

Cheryl laughed loudly, pure joy written across her features as she moved even closer to Toni, running her hands over the serpent’s arms and stomach.

 

 

Within fifteen minutes, Cheryl was asleep. Toni smiled at the girl who’s head had somehow made it into her lap, running her hands through Cheryl’s hair softly. Carefully, Toni maneuvered her cellphone out of the pocket of her serpent jacket, sending a quick text to Veronica.

 

_She’s asleep._

 

Almost instantly, Veronica appeared in the entry way to the living room. The raven haired girl padded softly into the room, settling down onto the couch before whispering to Toni, “Thank you so much. Can I get you anything to eat?”

 

“Nah, I’m good” Toni whispered back.

 

Veronica laughed silently, motioning to the mess of red hair in Toni’s lap, “I see you’re a little stuck. You can stay the night if you want, my parents aren’t going to be home for a few days.”

 

“Thank you so much V, I don’t want to disturb her.” Toni smiled down at Cheryl, brushing her hair away from her face.

 

Veronica shot Toni a knowing look, “I know she likes you, but I’m beginning to think my girl Bombshell might have a shot with the pretty snake.”

 

Toni blushed lightly, hitting Veronica in the shoulder playfully, “You know she’s my type.”

 

“Mega bitch is your type?” Veronica laughed, “Should I be concerned?”

 

“Very funny, Lodge” Toni rolled her eyes.

 

“No, you guys would be so cute!” Veronica scream whispered, “I ship it!” The raven-haired girl bit her lip thoughtfully before blurting out, “Choni! Oh my god, I _have_ to text Kevin.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the over abundance of Author's Notes today, but i thought you guys might like a little warning for the next chapter: it wil still be mostly fluff, but our faves might have a bit of a bumpy road ahead of them as they confide in each other and try to figure out their relationship. I hope you enjoy!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is way longer than either of the previous two, and a chapter 4 is in the works and will most likely be the last update. Enjoy!

Toni woke up to the sound of soft cries. She shook her head, trying to clear it. _The Pembrooke. Why? Cheryl._ Toni squinted, making out a shape next to her.

 

“Cheryl? Are you okay?” Toni asked. When she didn’t get a response, Toni reached for Cheryl’s arm, sliding her hand down in order to intertwine their fingers, “I’m here Cher. It’s Toni.” For some reason, this seemed to make Cheryl cry harder. The redhead mumbled something incoherent, sliding her hand out of Toni’s grasp and scooting further away from her.

 

“Cheryl?” Toni tried again, “It’s okay. You can talk to me.”

 

The redhead groaned, shifting even farther away from Toni.

 

The smaller girl assumed that the anesthesia must have worn off, causing Cheryl some discomfort, “It’s okay,” Toni said soothingly, “I’m going to get you something cold, alright?”

 

Toni rubbed the sleep out of her eyes as she made her way into the kitchen to grab some ice cream. When she returned to the living room, Cheryl had cocooned herself in the blankets she had been burrowed under when Toni arrived the previous day.

 

“Here you go, Cheryl” Toni whispered, “Have some, it will make your mouth feel better.”

 

Cheryl grumbled again before pulling the blankets tighter against herself.

 

“C’mon, Cheryl please?” Toni pleaded.

 

Cheryl quickly ripped the bowl out of Toni’s hands, refusing to meet her eyes.

 

“Cheryl? Look at me? Please?” Toni pleaded, reaching out to cover the redhead’s hand with her own. When her fingertips grazed porcelain skin, Cheryl ripped her hand away as if she’d been burned.

 

“Don’t touch me.” Cheryl snapped, “Get out.”

 

_What the hell?_ Toni wondered. Confused, Toni asked, “Cheryl, are you feeling okay? Do you need something? Can I-“

 

“Why are you still speaking?” Cheryl snapped, cutting Toni off.

 

“Okay, okay.” Toni said, backing away from the other girl, “I’ll leave.”

 

Confused and upset, Toni left the Pembrooke, climbing onto her bike. _Stupid_. She berated herself. _How could I actually think she liked me? Always too hopeful, Topaz. She was on drugs for God’s sake, she probably doesn’t remember asking for me._ Shaking her head, Toni sent Veronica a text before starting the engine and riding through the dark deserted streets of Riverdale back to Sweet Pea’s trailer.

 

...

 

Veronica stomped into the living room, flipping on the lights.

 

“What the fuck, V?” Cheryl yelled, shielding her eyes with her arm.

 

“You kicked her out?” Veronica snapped, stalking toward the redhead with an accusing look on her face.

 

“Why was she here?” Cheryl snapped back, “The Pembrooke is no place for rabble-“

 

“Knock it off, Bombshell.” Veronica groaned, “That doesn’t work with me. We both know you’ve been crushing on her for weeks!”

 

“I never told you who I had a crush on, so how would you know it was her?” Cheryl bit back defensively.

 

“Cheryl, please. You’re the least subtle person I know. _And_ you were all over her last night!”

 

“I-“

 

“And then you kicked her out!” Veronica started pacing the room, “You should’ve seen yourself last night, Cheryl. God, I thought I’d finally done something right. You wouldn’t stop asking for her so I called her and she came over! She doesn’t even know you, Cher, and she dropped everything to come see you. She let you crawl in her lap and fall asleep on top of her. Damn it, Cheryl, I could see how much she liked you. I talk to her in school, you know? She’s mentioned you a couple of times, but I could tell there was a little more to it. You guys would be great for each other! And you had to go and fuck it up.”

 

“But my mother-“ Cheryl started.

 

“Cheryl Marjorie Blossom,” Veronica scolded, “You burned your own house down to stand up to your mother, so don’t start with that crap. You will apologize to Toni.”

 

Cheryl’s own guilt and the fire in Veronica’s eyes guaranteed that a certain redhead would be apologizing to a certain serpent very soon.

 

 

…

 

Cheryl Blossom lacked her usual aura of confidence and barely concealed rage as she walked through the doors of Riverdale High on Monday. Shame and guilt were emotions Cheryl had grown up with, always warring within her, always telling her the way she felt was wrong, always telling her that she was dirty, an abomination. A broken, loveless, _deviant_ , mistake.

Shame at her actions towards others though, was something that Cheryl Blossom rarely felt. Today, she was ashamed of how her actions may have hurt Toni Topaz. Why? She had no idea. She still couldn’t make sense of her feelings toward the other girl. They were so different than her previous crushes, less… _obsessive_. Then again, Cheryl didn’t even really know Toni. She knew she was a serpent, she knew she was a fighter, and she knew she was drop dead gorgeous, but that was about it. Even still, a girl she barely knew had dropped everything to come see her while he was drugged out of her mind. No one had ever done something like that for her, and perhaps the idea that someone would scared her.

 

Toni was in the lounge, complaining with Sweet Pea about the stupid, itchy, and frankly, ugly, Riverdale uniforms they had to wear, when she caught a flash of red out of the corner of her eye. She rolled her eyes, telling Sweet Pea she was off to use the bathroom before making a beeline for the exit.

 

By some miracle, Toni managed to make it out of the lounge and into the the bathroom without any hangups. She let out a deep sigh, grasping the edges of one of the sinks as she stared at herself in the mirror. The bathroom door opened then, and none other than Cheryl Blossom walked in.

 

“Toni, I” Cheryl began, her words failing her as Toni turned to face her, arms crossed.

 

“Yes?” Toni asked, lifting one eyebrow.

 

“I made a mistake, I-”

 

Toni scoffed, rolling her eyes.

 

“Are you going to allow me to apologize?” Cheryl snapped, “Without the dramatics?”

 

“Excuse you, _Bombshell_.” Toni growled, “You’re the one who started the drama when you acted like a total bitch Sunday morning. I don’t even know you, and you treated me like shit. First impressions, and all that. Why the obsession with me anyway?”

 

_Obsession._ The word stung more than Cheryl would ever admit. What that all she was capable of? Was she really loveless? Did she really only possess the capability to _obsess_?

 

It wasn’t often that Cheryl Blossom stumbled over her words, but in this moment, she really couldn’t help it, “I just…You’re…I’m sorry I kicked you out.” Cheryl shrugged, pulling on her fingers before grasping the edging of her top and picking at it.

 

“That’s what you’ve got?” Toni rolled her eyes, moving to walk past Cheryl out of the bathroom.

 

The redhead grabbed her arm, stopping her. “I was mean to you, I didn’t mean it. I was afraid of what I was feeling and my mother and just everything. So I snapped at you. That was my reaction. That’s always my reaction.” Cheryl’s voice cracked, and it was then that Toni realized there were tears in her eyes. “I know it’s wrong,” Cheryl continued, “And I’m sorry.”

 

Toni stared at Cheryl intently, no emotion to be found in her features. Finally, she spoke, “I accept your apology, but we’re gonna have to work on this. You and me. So how about this,” Toni stepped back, pulling Cheryl’s hand from its grip on her arm and shaking it, “Hi. I’m Toni Topaz.”

 

Cheryl responded with a watery smile, “Cheryl Blossom.”

 

“Nice to meet you, Cheryl.” Toni smiled, lightening her tone so that the other girl would know that she was no longer mad at her, “Would you like to join me for a milkshake at Pop’s? No pressure.”

 

Cheryl let out a small laugh before nodding.

 

With that, the two girls departed from the bathroom, smiles on both their faces as they thought of what the afternoon might bring.


	4. Epilogue

Cheryl and Toni were sitting in their booth at Pop’s for what had to be their hundredth milkshake when it happened.

 

It had become commonplace, over the last couple of months, to spot the pair out together, whether they were tucked in a booth at Pop’s, on the shore of Sweetwater River, at the Wyrm, or enjoying a ride through town on Toni’s motorcycle. While it was obvious to everyone around them that they were very much in love, neither of them had said those three little words.

 

Today, Cheryl was sitting in a booth in the back of Pop’s across from her girlfriend ( _yes_ , her _girlfriend_ ) , sharing a strawberry milkshake. Toni was laughing and gesturing wildly as she told Cheryl about a stupid bet Sweet Pea had made with Jughead. Cheryl was leaning into her palm with a lovesick smile on her face, staring at her girlfriend’s lips as they moved. As Toni finished her story, Cheryl laughed along with her, her heart warming at the pure joy she heard in the other girl’s voice.

 

Cheryl Blossom had finally made it. She’d met a beautiful girl, who her cared about her, who helped her to open up, who talked to her instead of yelling at her, who was patient, and kind, and so full of love. Had she screwed up along the way? Absolutely. Did her old defense mechanisms still make an appearance? Yes, more than she would like. Yet, despite those things, her and Toni had talked through it all. They’d had their fights, of course, but they always seemed to come out stronger afterwards. Maybe it was cliché, but it didn’t matter. Cheryl had found real love.

 

Toni Topaz had done it. She’d met someone she could actually picture a future with. She’d met a beautiful girl, who challenged her, who kept her on her toes, who knew how to make her laugh. She’d won the lottery. Did she still get defensive? Yes. Did she still run into things head first without thinking? Of course she did. However, these things were a part of her, and although her girlfriend sometimes got frustrated with her, they managed to pull through even the roughest of times. Toni had found it. She’d found peace and happiness in a life where she was destined to never get those things. She had the guys, who were her family, who stuck by her no matter how stupid of a decision she made, and she had an amazing girlfriend, who worried about her, but supported her nonetheless.

 

So when Cheryl spoke those three little words in a booth in the back of Pop’s, Toni said them right back.

 

_I love you_ , they said, and it was just the beginning.

 

All because of a couple of teeth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is it! I hope you guys enjoyed it :)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! Let me know what you think of this one. I'm thinking it's going to end up being a couple of chapters long. As always, I don't own these characters and all mistakes are mine. Hope you enjoy!


End file.
